


intertwined

by noodlebunny



Series: and i don’t know how it gets better than this [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebunny/pseuds/noodlebunny
Summary: Dancing is pretty peaceful.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt originally gonna upload this bc its very short and dumb but the edling tag is starved for content and it seemed like a good way to start a series of edling drabbles? which is definitely gonna happen bc i Fucking love edling
> 
> set during that camping trip yknow the one where ed and ling definitely fucked or smth? yeah that one

The radio crackles from where it’s nestled in the dirt by the fire, and the music is muffled like voices underwater. Ling’s hand is warm at the small of Ed’s back; Ed’s head is heavy against Ling’s chest.

They sway, hands intertwined. It’s supposed to be dancing, but Ed’s never danced, and Ling is mindful to keep with his slow pace. Ed imagined it to feel stupid—them, alone in a forest in the heart of night, rocking back and forth mindlessly.

It doesn’t feel stupid at all.

“Hey, Ling,” Ed mumbles, to no answer. “Hey, stupid.”

“Hm?” Ling’s chest rumbles.

Ed almost trips over a log. He sucks in a breath, burying his nose in Ling’s shirt—it smells of sweat and dead leaves and the soggy canned chicken they use for rations. “Am I—” he swallows, wetting his lips, but his throat is parched like the rough side of sand paper—“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

He isn’t sure where that came from.

No—he is sure.

He just doesn’t know why he said it.

Ling’s hand rubs little circles into Ed’s back, and their palms are sweaty where they’re stitched together. The song fizzles out.

“I think you’re the kind of person who’d worry about that,” Ling says.

Ed isn’t sure what that means.

No—he is.

His foot aches from dancing. The next song fades in, and they don’t dare stop.

**Author's Note:**

> im naming the series after a lyric in fearless bc 2008 taylor swift is an ed aesthetic (country bitch) also it really dont get better than sweet juicy edling..........


End file.
